In recent years, communication devices such as wearable devices have become widespread. Power consumption in such communication devices is high compared to the sizes of the communication devices. For this reason, development of technology to prevent a shortage of electric power in communication devices has been promoted. For example, a thin identification device in which a solar cell is arranged on a substrate so that electric power can be generated at a reduced size is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.